Fairy Tail Inn
by heart sunken
Summary: Erza Scarlet. Living a balanced life. Owning An Inn, taking great care of it with a few friends. Not once has her mind drifted towards men. Will a certain man be able to change that? Or will he have to force his way in? Mainly Jerza. Eventual Nalu and Gruvia. rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**HEYY! uh so I haven't been posting very much :| sorry. My desire for Jerza has strengthend after reading a JerZa fanfiction called _Mission Unbelievable_ by _TheCurseDoll-Beelzenef_. I find the writing just totally amazing which kinda made me want to write a JerZa..again. To those of you who have read my other Jerza Golden its well on its way. So don't worry :) **

**This is a fanfiction I wrote in like socials so.. yanno tell me if I should keep going**

** AND I HAVE SOME MAJOR EDITING PROBLEMS ANY OF YOU WANT TO EDIT FOR ME AHAHA? IF YOU HAVE A KEEN EYE FOR AND IF YOUR INTERESTED MSG ME.**

* * *

Hard and tiring.

Those were the two words that defined Erza Scarlet's life.

Life was a strange thing. What made life worth living?

It was all a mystery waiting to be solved.

No reason to live, Nor to die. Weird wasn't it?

Being sent into her own thoughts she stared out the double paned window the intense heat of the summer Sun illuminating the room, Reflecting off the silverware In the large kitchen.

"Your palm readings tell me your future contains of a tall, dark, handsome man th-"

The ginger quickly snatched her wrist away, snapping out of her mesmerizing trance due the blonde opposing her, fiercely looking downwards with her nostrils flared in anger.

"Oh no, you don't! I don't want you setting me up with another man!" She cut off. Infuriated, raising from where she was once seated on the mahogany chair, so rapidly the chair teetered, a hairs away from knocking the expensive piece of furniture to the ground.

"But Er-"

"I am perfectly happy with the life I'm living. Thank you very much Lucy." She concluded sticking her nose in the air with pride before exiting the room with the little respect she now owned.

Man. She didn't need a man. She was Erza Scarlet for lord's sake.

She stood before the Hefty door, granting a small sigh to escape her soft plump lips before raising her fingers to the temples of her head, rubbing them in small circles.

Her previous conversation with Lucy had completely screwed over every bit of positivity she carried this morning, and that itself wasn't much.

A walk would probably lighten the stress.

Assembling her thoughts she made up her mind and slowly slipped a pair of neon yellow flip flops on before unfastening the enormous lock that occupied the space above the knob.

Gingerly pushing the doors away, she exited. Her eyes catching the attention of a Grand sign which was once clean and dirt free.

'Welcome to Fairy Tail Inn!'

a ghost of a smile outlined her lips. That's right. She was In charge now. Makarov was gone. She inhaled an immense amount of air. Attempting to soothe an unexplainable feeling welling up in the pit of her chest.

She erased all thoughts that were rapidly infiltrating her mind. Stretching sore limbs, arching her back at the slightest as she placed her arms behind her head. Eyes fluttering in serenity. She granted her usually tight, hard features to loosen for an instant she had let her guard down.

That was until her body connected with something. Hard. Sending her sprawling onto the concrete floor.

She let out a minor yelp before using some colorful language.

She let out a groan before glaring upwards at the being she had collided with. Immediately her eyes enlarged at how attractive the man glowering down on her was.

Unruly cerulean hair, Emerald eyes, A slick red tattoo that ran down the right side of his face. A typical bad boy look.

No, this man was definitely not from these parts. She blushed a shade of pink as she found herself checking him out.

"Watch where your going." He stated coldly, piercing his glowering eyes into her own.

she narrowed her cocoa eyes before forcing her body to rise attempting to match his height. Though much shorter she still stood.

He arched a perfect eyebrow, an amused smile playing on his lips.

"You are on Private property. I suggest you get your ass right on out of here before you start trouble." She replied rudely silently pumping her fist in victory as his expression contorted into pure shock.

He hesitated before running his eyes down her figure leaving trails of fire. Enjoying what he saw a large grin started to expand on his lips.

"Yea, my bad. I'll leave but let me ask. What's your name?"

"Erza Scarlet." she had acted without thinking, certainly annoyed she crossed her arms across her chest, attempting to look as threating as possible.

"You seem very interesting Erza, I think I like you." He smiled warmly, the suns ray reflecting off his tanned skin.

She flushed, avoiding all eye contact what so ever.

"Y-you should leave. Now." she stuttered still shaken by his compliment.

"Yea I-" He glanced over his shoulder before his eyebrows almost touched his hairline.

"On second thought. I'm staying. Take me inside. Now." He demanded, fear escalting in his tone.

"I'm not g-"

He grasped her wrist before dragging her inside like a sack of potatoes cutting her off from all words that might've been caught in her throat.

She glanced behind her just as he did.

The police what were they-

"Now, Erza if you make a sound, things will be diffucult, if you follow what I say It'll be just fine." He warned menacingly, Like a predator he pinned her to the wall bracing his arms on either side of her.

A small blade was produced from his back pocket, taking a defensive stance he placed a hand over her mouth leaning into her. Forcing the two bodies closer scent of his cologne inflitrated her nostrils. She thrased around landing a solid kick on the outer of his thighs.

"What do you think your doing? " she hissed between his slender fingers.

"Shut up." He growled, grimacing as he spotted a young policeman stepping out of his car approaching the door in the room he'd trapped her in.  
In a swift movement he shoved his pocketknife back into his back pocket.

Yanking on the hair tie successfully that held her scarlet hair in place. Entwining his fingers through her locks, ruffling them, hiding his face within them before forcefully ramming his perfectly sculpted lips onto her own, moving them in a slow agonizing pace.

The young policeman stared in shock and utter embarssment.

A small moan escaped her as he slid a hand under her shirt cupping the outside of her bra.  
It was only then the policeman yelped before mumbling a small 'sorry' scurrying out the door in mere seconds.

She rapidly pushed the man invading her space away from his previous position.

A smirk played across his lips.

"You seemed to enjoy that. A little too much I'd have to say." He chuckled at his comment.

She burned a bright red before angrily stepping forward and landing a clean slap on his left cheeck.

"You disgust me." She rudely wiped the kiss off her mouth with the back of her hand before smearing it on too his face. Satisfied with her reaction she smirked, just as he did earlier.

To her utter surprise he burst into laughter.

"Your Fiesty. I like that as well." He grinned cupping the side of her face.

"Maybe I should kiss you once more, just for the sake of your reaction." He teased inching dangerously close to her lips once more.

"I think not." She replied flatly glaring at him with the fiercest look she could produce.

"Erza Scarlet your interesting personality never ceases to let me down. I think its only proper I introduce myself. Jellal Fernandes at your service. It seems I must leave but till' we meet again Miss Scarlet." He spoke with a new found politeness she hadn't been familar with making her feel uncomfortable to a new extent.

"Since when were you so polite If I re-call-" He picked at her Scarlet tresses before smoothly silencing her words with his lips once more, and once again she angrily shoved him aside.

"I think I've decided. I'll make you fall in love with me. I doubt your one to fall for money. Looks like I'll have to resort to how men use to do things." He winked before leaving her alone and confused in the room. A strange man indeed.

Defintley not from these parts.

* * *

**Ayyye. So Tell me what you think? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Im suffering something called writers block. Help me. My writing feels unnatural and strange ._. how depressing**

**Good lord. **

**All rights goto hiro mashima**

**Thank you **

**Celtic-lady,**

**someone,**

**The unnamed reviews,**

**love jerza**

** and the totally amazing author of my favorite fanfiction thecurseddollbeezle - yea I just can't spell ._. **

* * *

"You said what?!" the petite lady shrieked, slamming her just as puny fists against the see through glass table as her face contorted into one of anger.

Lucy defensively crossed her pallid arms across her chest pridefully baring her neck.

"Levy, I was simply reading her palm." She replied truthfully, huffing every now and then.

"You know how rather rash she is towards men." Levy shot back accusingly.

"Well she isn't rash towards Natsu." Lucy countered, stubbornly.

"Pft. Natsu's no man." Levy grinned at the sheer thought.

"Are you implying something?" Lucy questioned as if offended. Earning a devil- like smirk from Levy.

"Why? Do you like him?" Levy chuckled as Lucy's eyes shot open, enlarging before a blush creeped up her cheeks.

"N-no"

"Your hesitating."

"N-no I'm not."

"The first stage of Love is always denial."

"I'm not denying a thing."

"Stage two, denying denial."

"I said I'm not! It'd do you some good to listen!"

"Stage three, frustration."

A small creak was heard and instantly the two ended their bickering averting their eyes toward the door.

"Oh a customer?"

* * *

"Erza where have you been?" Lucy questioned the demand that came with her tone had not gone unnoticed as Erza shuffled through the main doors.

"Sorry." Erza spoke apologetically slipping off her flimsy flip flops, approaching her friends with their desired explanation.

"I was out, taking a short walk." THEN groped by a stranger. No she did not add the last part.

"Erza I just- About earlier.. I wanted to apologi-"

"No its fine I've practically forgot about it. I completely overreacted, you shouldn't be apologizing." Erza cut off quite awkwardly.

"Oh! and Erza we gave a room away some person with this wild blue hair showed up saying they urgently needed a room, So-"

Erza shoulders stiffened at her words.

"Wild. Blue. Hair.?" Erza continued shifting uncomfortably.

"..yes?"

"What room." Erza ordered her tone edging with authority and anger."

"Room 6 bu-"

Erza narrowed her eyes before stomping down the hall. quickly scurrying behind her was Lucy and tailing her was Levy.

"You guys are too fast!" Levy pouted.

"I refuse to have a criminal stay in this Inn!" Erza stated only causing more confusion.

"Criminal?" They questioned in unison.

"Yes. Criminal! He pulled a knife on me! Then avoided the police by smothering his lips all over mine! The smart ass! Now hiding in my Inn!" Erza angrily explained approaching room six.

"Wait a damn minute, you kiss-"

"I don't think that you-"

"Enough! I shall settle this!" Erza proclaimed yanking the door open.

Erza's face contorted into one of confusion.

Yes,

She had been face to face with unruly blue locks.

Except these locks were a shade duller than what she'd been expecting. These locks also belonged to a female..

Erza inspected the scene before her once more.

A female in polka dotted panties.. Only polka dotted panties.

Erza blinked twice in an awkward manner. Losing trust in her own voice she turned on her heel and marched through the same door she had burst into moments ago silently closing it behind her, where her friends awaited her.

"I-It wasn't a guy. You could've told me that!" Erza hissed out of embarrassment through grit teeth.

"That, Is Miss Juvia Lockser's room. I suggest you go apologize. We haven't had very many guests in a while and I certainly hope we don't lose her." Levy sighed.

Erza gave a tight nod all embarrassment aside. She would make Makarov proud and keep this Inn alive.

"E-excuse me?" She called knocking gently on the door.

She waited a few moments before the door swung open.

"I apologize greatly for my complete stupidity an-"

"Juvia forgives you now have you-"

"what?"

Juvia rolled her eyes in annoyance an unsettling look of discomfort etching her face.

"Juvia." She cutely pointed her index finger towards herself.

"Forgives, you." She directed her finger towards Erza.

"But have you seen a half naked man, about yee tall?" Juvia questioned with her funky hand gestures.

Erza arched an eye brow and slowly shook her head.

A small sigh escaped her lips.

"I hope my Gray-sama shows up soon."

"Your Gray Sandwich?" Erza confirmed with uncertainty.

"Oh? Gray? You know Gray?" Lucy interrupted.

Juvia narrowed her eyes. Scanning Lucy up and down.

"Yes. I do.. Love. Rival.." Juvia growled.

"Excuse me?" Lucy trembled in fear of Juvia's presence.

* * *

While the three were engaged in conversation Levy had slipped away.

She mentally chuckled at how perfectly her plan was going.

Gajeel would be so proud of her!

She tip-toed quietly easily slipping her small frame through the back door.

"Oi! Shrimp!"

Immediately a smile sprouted from her petite face.

"Gajeel, I've missed you." She admitted coyly.

"Tch." She spotted a faint blush and felt satisfied enough.

"Where's this Fernandes friend of yours? didn't you say he'd be here?" She questioned.

Right on cue a form tumbled out of the tree they were currently standing under.

"And there he is." Gajeel responded.

"Fuck, This must be karma slapping me across the face." The Ultramarine mumbled slowly rubbing his hide before standing.

She took note of his Unruly blue hair.

Wait.. Unruly blue hair?

"Do you by any chance know a girl by the name Erza Scarlet?"

A wild grin stretched across his face.

* * *

Erza sat on the employees desk that had been placed at the lobby of the inn, stretching her limbs before re-focusing on all the paperwork left on the desk.

The chimes that indicated the doors had been opened had rung, gaining the attention of Erza.

"Hello, Welcome to Fairy Tail In-"

She stiffened at the new guest.

This all too familiar guest.

"Lovely to see you again Miss Scarlet."

"I refuse to give you a room." She stated. Remembering his brilliant blue hair all too well.

"Oh? How rude." He teased.

"Get out."

"Can't we talk?"

"No."

"Would you prefer communicating without words?" He questioned cheekily, inching closer to her face.

She flushed a shade of pink before jerking away.

"I'll call the police."

* * *

"

**Okay well, just shoot me before I reproduce. **

**Drop a review or something. Your lovely reviews are what's making me write :D **


End file.
